


Terminal on the Road to Hell

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [6]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Love, Mentions of Myth & Folklore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 6- TerminalPersephone returns to the Underworld.I deliberately interpreted this prompt as the terminal on the train line to hell rather than something more to do with the overall theme of apocalypse.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Terminal on the Road to Hell

The terminal on the Road to Hell approached me. Was Hades there? He hadn’t come to get me early. Had he forgotten what we had promised? We had agreed to try again, in honour of Orpheus’ bravery. Had his failure damned us both? No.

“Persephone.” I turned around, dropping my suitcases and throwing myself toward him. He caught me and spun me around.

“You didn’t come for me... I thought you’d forgotten.” A tear welled up and ran down my cheek.

Hades wiped my tear away.

“I wanted you to enjoy the summer. I took so much from you, so many months, I wanted you to have summer.”

“I don’t need summer when I have you.”

“I thought you hated it down here?”

“Without love, there was nothing here, just your halls of iron, now it’s summer down here. Is that a windmill?”

“Since you were so upset by my furnace, I wanted to change it all. The wind blows down here, in the Fields of Asphodel, so I harboured it.”

I’d spent the summer fretting if he remembered, if he cared. Could he have proved it any better?

I picked up my suitcase and took Hades’ hand.

“Time for the first feast of a new era.”

Now I had it better than any other goddess. I would raise my cup to Orpheus tonight.


End file.
